dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkman (2022 film)
''Hawkman ''is a 2022 live action DC film directed by Joseph Kosinski. It is apart of the DC Cinematic Universe. The film stars Jai Courtney as the title role, along with Nina Dobrev as Shiera Sanders and Billy Zane as the villain Hath-Set. Nikolaj Coster-Waldau also has a minor role as Vandal Savage, reprising his role from the end of Justice League. Cast *Jai Courtney as Prince Khufu Kha-Tarr/ Carter Hall/ Hawkman *Nina Dobrev as Chay-Ara/ Shiera Sanders *Billy Zane as Hath-Set/ Anton Hastor *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Vandal Savage *Viggo Mortensen as Nabu *Jason Momoa as Teth-Adam Plot The film opens in ancient Egypt, where Hath-Set is shown to be rallying his soldiers for battle against the military forces of Prince Khufu Kha-Tarr, part of his rebellion against the reign of Ramesses II. He gives a rousing speech that motivates his soldiers greatly, however, Kha-Tarr and his army catch Hath-Set by surprise and deplete most of his forces. After Kha-Tarr and Hath-Set fight each other for a long while before Kha-Tarr finally outduels him and tries to get him to surrender. However, one of Hath-Set's men gets hold of Teth-Adam, Kha-Tarr's right hand man, and threatens to kill him if Hath-Set is not released. Kha-Tarr gives in and releases Hath-Set, but promises to defeat him. Hath-Set and his few remaining men leave. Teth-Adam apologizes to his leader for allowing himself to be taken, but Kha-Tarr reassures him that it is not his fault. Kha-Tarr returns home with Teth-Adam and his army. Nabu, a wizard and one of Kha-Tarr's closest advisers, waits for Kha-Tarr and tells him that Hath-Set now has the chance to replenish his army as a result of Kha-Tarr allowing him to escape. Kha-Tarr tells Nabu that he was not going to allow Teth-Adam to be killed, and that he has no doubt that they will be able to defeat Hath-Set once they face each other again. Nabu warns Kha-Tarr that his compassion for those closest to him may prove to be a deciding factor in this war against Hath-Set, as it is a weakness. Just as he is says this, Kha-Tarr spots his wife, the beautiful Chay-Ara, from afar and goes to be with her. They embrace and kiss passionately. Later, while in his room with Chay-Ara, Kha-Tarr expresses his doubts about the war and how Nabu does not believe that he should have saved Teth-Adam at the cost of defeating Hath-Set and ending the war. Chay-Ara tells him that he should not second guess himself, as he made the right decision. As he continues to show self doubt, she reassures him that he is the best battle commander in Ramesses's army, and that it his his compassion for others that makes him such an effective leader. He kisses her and thanks her for being there for him whenever he needs her. Nabu is then shown in his chambers, where he meets with Kha-Tarr. Kha-Tarr tells Nabu that he hopes he did not summon him to his chambers to criticize him more. Nabu is silent, and simply leads him to a hidden room in his chambers, where he reveals to him very advanced weaponry. Kha-Tarr is amazed at the weapons, and asks Nabu where it came from. Nabu reveals that he found the weaponry, called Nth metal, many years ago, and also discovered the great power that it had. Kha-Tarr asks him where it came from, and Nabu simply tells him that it came from the stars. Kha-Tarr then asks why he kept it secret, and Nabu tells him that the power is too great for any mere mortal to harness, and that he had to wait for the right time to reveal its existence. He then tells Kha-Tarr that he must use it to defeat Hath-Set and end this war once and for all. Kha-Tarr nods, before eyeing part of the Nth metal that resembles a hawk, complete with a mace. Kha-Tarr is clearly attracted to this specific piece of the metal. Kha-Tarr begins training himself with the Nth metal, and quickly gets the hang of using it. After adjusting to its strength and adapting to his own abilities while using the metal, Kha-Tarr decides it is time to use it against Hath-Set. However, Nabu warns him that maybe he should wait a little while longer, as he is not sure which of the men in his army can be trusted with such great power. Kha-Tarr ignores Nabu's warnings and shows Teth-Adam the Nth metal. Hath-Set is then shown meeting with his advisors, many of whom are beginning to question deciding to join his rebellion, as they no longer believe that he stands a chance against Kha-Tarr, much less Ramessess. Hath-Set is furious that they would doubt him, and vigorously murders one of his soldiers to set an example. His closest advisor, Khafre (Vandal Savage) pulls him aside and tells him that he has important news. The two of them go into a private room, where they are met by Teth-Adam, who is revealed to be double crossing Kha-Tarr. Teth-Adam tells Hath-Set about the Nth metal and how Kha-Tarr plans to soon use it against Hath-Set. Hath-Set is furious, and asks how they can possibly defeat Kha-Tarr now. Khafre points out that this is all because of Nabu, and that if they will have any hope of defeating Kha-Tarr, they will need to kill Nabu. Teth-Adam scolds Khafre for his boldness in killing the man who is arguably wiser and more powerful than anyone else, and argues that they must utilize his power to their own advantage instead of outright killing him. Hath-Set agress with Teth-Adam, annoying Khafre. More to come...Category:Movies Category:Keith Stone Justice League Universe